L'éclair du terrain
by BigCheeeks
Summary: Les Mikazuki ne connaissent pas la défaite. C'était ce qu'on leur répétait depuis leur naissance. Et pourtant l'échec n'était rien de plus que le fondement de la réussite.


**Chapitre 1**

_-Mademoiselle Mikazuki! Mademoiselle Mikazuki! S'il vous plaît juste une minute!_

_La jeune femme se tourne vers les journalistes et leur fils plus beau sourire. _

_-Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de vos adversaires? _

_-Eh bien je pense que nos adversaires d'aujourd'hui sont particulièrement redoutables! Après tout nous sommes au lycée national final! Répondit la joueuse._

_-Est-ce vrai que c'est également un match de sélection pour vous? _

_-C'est vrai. _

_-Ce match est décisif pour votre carrière! Comment faites-vous pour rester aussi calme et confiante?_

_Elle s'apprêtait à répondre lors de l'épisode choc de son père s'abattit sur ses épaules. Son souffle resta bloqué dans sa gorge._

_-Les Mikazuki ne connaissent pas la défaite, déclare sa voix forte et assure Yukio Mikazuki. N'est-ce pas Shira?_

_Shira acquiesça et replaça une mèche de cheveux noir derrière son oreille d'un geste nerveux. _

_-On ne peut jamais s'attendre à ce qu'il soit passé à gagner mais à ne pas perdre!_

_Son père, qui était également son entraîneur, a fini ses questions avec les journalistes et entraîna sa joueuse vers les vestiaires. Pour la dernière fois avant le match, il lui a répété qu'elle ne s'est pas trompée et qu'elle a eu confiance en ses capacités. Shira a machinalement la tête en écoutant les derniers conseils qu'il pouvait lui donner. Confier comme toujours son habitude._

_-Apparemment il y aura l'entraîneur de l'équipe nationale! S'exclama Risa la passeuse de l'équipe, d'une voix surexcitée. Eh Shi-chan c'est quoi son nom déjà?_

_Face au mutisme de sa coéquipière la blonde fronça les sourcils et lui lança la première a choisi qui était à son porteur._

_-Qui un osé?! Grogna la brune en enlevant le tee-shirt de sa tête._

_-C'est quoi le nom de l'entraîneur du japon? Répéta la joueuse en ignorant le regard noir de la Mikazuki._

_-Pour la vingtième fois Risa c'est Masayoshi Ishida. S'il y a bien un nom que vous devrais retenir c'est le sien!_

_-Oui Madame! La taquina la blonde en fin de semaine. Masayoshi ou pas aujourd'hui on va en chier!_

_Risa passa son bras autour de ses épaules et la secoua comme un prunier en riant. _

_-Sur compte sur toi l'éclair du terrain!_

_Les unes après les autres, ses coéquipières lui ont donné une bande d'encouragement dans les dos en souriant. La fierté et l'admiration qui brillaient dans leurs yeux. Elle se défit de leur étreinte et se termine en se muant dans son silence habituel. Elle enfila rapidement son numéro bleu nuit sur lequel il était imprimé et suivi. Après un dernier cri de guerre, ils ont pris la direction des terrains._

_En pénétrant dans le gymnase, Shira a déclaré qu'il était bouffé de panique mais qu'il n'était rien transparent. Elle adresse un sourire aux caméras puis s'avance vers le filet avec le reste de son équipe._

_The legs of a family résonnait inlassablement in a headly well soon to all the bruits at a selfie se transforment en un bourdonnement lointain. _

_Les Mikazuki ne connaissent pas la défaite._

_Puis ce fut le silence absolu._

_Tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle. Comme prévu Masayoshi était bel et bien présent parmi les sponsors dans la tribune et attendait avec impatience que l'éclair du terrain fonde ses adversaires. Les spectateurs prétendaient que le nom des deux équipes avec force. Quand elle passait devant elles, ses adversaires lui jetaient des regards méfiants et admiratifs. Mais à travers toute cette foule, il y avait un regard qui pesait bien plus lourd que les autres._

_Dans son dos, les yeux flamboyants de son père lui étaient d'être transpercés par une lance. _

_Il avait sacrifié sa carrière et sa vie pour elle. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre. Le prestige de sa famille repose sur ses épaules. Après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, elle n'était pas envisageable, elle pouvait gagner. C'était la dernière étape avant l'accomplissement de son rêve._

_La promesse qu'elle avait faite à sa mère allait enfin être honoré. _

_Tous les efforts qu'elle avait faits et tous les sacrifices de son père étaient tous récompensés. _

_Elle pourrait serrer sa petite sœur dans ses remerciements de l'avoir toujours soutenu._

_À la fin du match, elle aurait accompli ce que tout le monde attendait d'elle. _

_-Les Mikazuki ne connaissent pas la défaite, murmure-elle d'une voix tremblante d'excitation._

_Ses yeux sont braqués sur le ballon et quand ils sont retenus, l'éclair du terrain est créé sur la balle. Avec une seule idée en tête: gagner à tout prix._

_Les Mikazuki ne connaissent pas la défaite. _

_Hanai sentit son cœur évaluateur d'un coup de feu brutal sur son sol s'effondrerait brutalement sur le sol. Un cri strident résonna dans tout le gymnase suivi d'un grand silence. On the hits in the numéro 1 on a one hour to full taping at s'en briser the main son poing contre le parquet ciré. Son beau visage, déformait en une grimace de douleur, glaça le sang de la petite brune. Jamais elle avait vu son cœur dans un tel état._

_Elle vit rapidement de son banc d'entraîneurs et de son fondeur qui jouait de la colère en milieu de terrain entouré de ses adversaires impuissants. _

_-Shira-nee, sanglota la petite brune en se mordant les lèvres._

_Elle se pose en son siège et croise le regard de sa sœur. Ses beaux yeux rouges allume et retourne entre son fils, son filet, ses coéquipières et la foule qui était petit-ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Shira hurla de plus en plus, c'est ce qu'ils ont essayé de faire, mais ils ont perdu leur corps et elle est tombée lourdement sur le sol, vaincue._

_L'éclair du terrain avait perdu._

_Hanai semble quitter le terrain allongé sur une civière, deux urgentistes s'affairaient autour de lui alors que leur père tenait fermement en essayant en vain de le calmer. To It To It To It To It To It To It To It To It To It To It To It To How To How To How To How To Make All To You_

_A moment où elle vit une dernière fois, elle se cachait derrière elle, Hanai ressentit une étrange angoisse s'emparer d'elle. _

_Plus rien ne serait pareil désormais._

* * *

Prenant une dernière respiration dans son Ventoline, ou Lili comme elle l'appelait surnommée, Hanai pénétrait dans sa salle de classe. Lorsque les regards se sont braqués sur elle, elle était comme si ce n'était pas et s'assit rapidement à un bureau près d'une fenêtre.

Elle ne commençait pas à dire que le professeur principal était distribué aux emplois du temps. C'était sa première année de lycée mais c'était aussi la première fois qu'elle s'est déroulée dans une salle de classe avec camarades et un professeur. En raison de sa santé fragile, ses médecins ont décidé de prendre un cours à la maison à partir de la troisième année de collège.

Hanai n'avait pas l'habitude d'être entourée de jeunes de son âge et se sentait un peu perdue au milieu du monde. La pause déjeuner n'arrivait qu'à partir de deux heures et il était si courte à se faire passer au message de son père.

Lorsque leur professeur a réapparut, elle a raconté en détail comment était sensée se passer l'année. En passant par les activités de club, les voyages préparés par les examens du premier trimestre. Hanai fit de son mieux pour tout retenir mais pour une cause de mariage, la plus part des informations qu'il échappe Les suspects de ses camarades ne l'ont pas senti plus en confiance.

Elle a essayé de prendre des notes, mais elle est devenue plus facile et son stylo lui glisse entre les doigts à plusieurs reprises. Sa respiration s'accéléra alors que son cœur commençait à s'emballer.

_Calmes-toi sinon tu vas faire un malaise! _S'encouragea-t-elle mentalement. _Il ne faut surtout pas que tu fasses un malaise! Pas en classe devant tout le monde! Pas le premier jour! Mon Dieu surtout ne fais pas de malaise! Respirez calmement! CALMEMENT!_

D'une manière principale, elle fait partie de la recherche de son vent en fond de sac. Hanai l'agrippa and into a précipitation the fit tomber. Lili roula jusqu'à ce que Hanai ne la voit plus. Impuissante, elle l'observe terminer sa course sous la table devant elle.

Hors de sa portée.

-Pitié reviens, couina Hanai d'une voix paniquée.

Mais Lili ne revint pas.

Ignorant les regards étranges qui lui lancèrent les autres, Hanai se glissa le plus discrètement possible sur une chaise en passant par la table sous l'espoir de la retrouver. Ses yeux bruns s'illuminèrent quand l'aperçut. Déterminée à récupérer, elle est essentielle pour faire glisser son tube vers elle. A ce moment là elle maudit d'avoir hérité des petites jambes de sa mère et non des échasses de son père.

Un petit cri de joie s'échappe de ses lèvres quand il se heurte à ce qu'il est cru d'être sa Ventoline. Elle tenta de passer son fils derrière le tube pour ramener vers le haut mais elle a rencontré une résistance _étonnante_ de la part d'un simple tube en plastique.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?! Chuchota une voix près d'elle.

Hanai relevé des yeux penaud vers son interlocuteur. Deux yeux bleus profonds ont été fixés avec agacement et gêne. Le garçon lui lança un regard glacial tandis que ses joueuses étaient teintées de rouge.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ton pied? Répéta-t-il avec colère.

Brusquement elle baissa les yeux vers le dessous de la table. Ce n'était pas Lili qu'elle touchait avec son doigt depuis plusieurs minutes, mais bien avec le petit garçon devant elle, qui voulait lui faire croire à ses sourires et son air austère. Réalisant cela, ses joues s'empourprèrent aussitôt.

-Je suis désolée! Je ... Li ... Ma Ventoline a glissé sous votre chaise et j'essayais juste de le rattraper, bégaya-t-elle avec un sourire d'excuse.

Le garçon soupira et se retourna. L'espace d'un instant elle qu'il allait l'ignorer pour le reste de l'heure mais pour qu'elle se soit renversée et plongée sous sa chaise. Il se redressa, Lili in sa main, et lui tendit en détournant rapidement le regard quand leurs doigts se frôlèrent. Hanai lui sourit doucement et locataire plus, pris deux grandes inspirations dans sa Ventoline.

Sa respiration redevient plus fluide à mesure qu'une sensation de calme s'emparait d'elle. Elle la rangée précieusement dans sa poche qu'elle referma. Timidement, Hanai pose ses yeux sur le garçon qui le regarde toujours d'un air indéfinissable.

-Merci euh ...

Elle s'arrêta en réalisant qu'elle ne connaissait pas son nom.

-Kageyama Tobio, grogna-t-il en rougissant.

-Merci Kageyama-kun!

Un sourire joyeux éclaira son visage. Kageyama lui lança un rapide «pas de quoi» et se retourna en fuyant son regard.

The professeure leur demande d'arrêter les bavardages et le cours reprit en silence. Kageyama fronça les sourcils et rougit légèrement en sentant le regard de la brune dans son dos mais ne se retourna pas.

Hanai soupira doucement et resserra son prix autour de son crayon. Premier jour de cours et elle était déjà passée à quelqu'un de bizarre.

_Bravo Hanai! Dans la famille Mikazuki je demande le boulet ..._

Ses épaules s'affaissent alors que l'envie de s'enfuir en courant chez sa grand-mère devint de plus en plus tentante.

Avait-elle bien fait autant de fois que ses années de lycée à Karasuno?

Arriverait-elle à se faire des amis?

Réussirait-elle ses examens?

Parvient-elle à faire de grandes études?

Son père serait-il fier d'elle?

Sa soeur s'en sortait-elle aussi dans son lycée?

Une mesure que les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, une boule d'angoisse se formait dans son ventre. Bientôt, elle recommande à avoir du mal à respirer.

_Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer. Ne pas paniquer pour ne pas faire de malaise._

Hanai se mordit à l'intérieur de joue joue ses sourcils cachés sous sa frange brune. Tout compte fait elle n'était peut-être pas capable d'affronter tout ça. Elle n'était pas comme sa mère, elle n'était pas capable d'endosser autant de responsabilités sur ses épaules.

Elle ... n'était qu'une incapable.

Lorsque la sonnerie a été retenue, que la première journée de l'année était terminée, Hanai s'est précipité dehors en quête d'air. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle bouscula Kageyama en sortant. Elle se faufila rapidement entre les autres élèves, la tête baissée pour éviter de la regarder. Ravalant ses larmes autant qu'il a pu, elle ne les laissait pas s'échapper de ses yeux quand elle était franchie, grand portail d'entrée du lycée.

-T'es vraiment débités de faire une crise d'angoisse au beau milieu de classe, le premier jour de l'année en plus! Se gronda-t-elle en prenant le chemin de la boutique de son grand-mère.

Une brise froide la fit frissonner. Hanai attrapa son écharpe au fond de son sac et l'enroula de trois tours autour de son cou. Le nez enfilé dans le tissu violet, elle respira doucement son parfum en fermant les yeux. Une réconfortante odeur de rose lui titilla les narines. The même odeur que portaient également sa mère et sa sœur. Chez les Mikazuki, toutes les femmes de la famille se parfumaient avec des essences de fleur.

Une chaleur apaisante a survécu à l'écrit. _**Histoire d'une fleur**_ au coin de la rue. Inconvénients, elle pressa le pas. La vision d'une tasse de thé et de biscuits préparés par sa grand-mère lui laisse presque oublier son angoisse de la journée.

Presque.

Car arrivies devant la porte de la boutique elle se figea. Mamie Sayuri allait lui demander comment il était passé sa première journée d'école et comme il n'était pas connu, la vieille fleuriste est resté longtemps à comprendre qu'elle était, encore, céder à la panique.

Elle observait d'un œil distrait la petite boutique en bois et en verre. A travers les vieilles fenêtres, elle devinait la silhouette de la propriétaire en train de s'affirmer, en croyant les bruits qui s'émerveillaient de l'intérieur, elle était certainement en train de tirer un vase volumineux.

Hanai laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur l'intérieur de la boutique lorsque le soleil éclaira la vitre, image réfléchissante. Elle s'observa, contrariée.

Ce matin, elle avait quitté cette boutique en se disant que sa nouvelle vie commençait, que de grandes choses s'épanouissaient dehors et que cette fois serait capable de saisir toutes les opportunités qui s'offriraient à elle.

Et maintenant elle envisageait de renoncer.

Et puis non! Elle a été décidé à partir de maintenant. Elle avait décidé de prendre sa vie en avant et avant de l'acheter. Elle ne pouvait pas se renverser avant même de s'être battue de toutes ses forces! Elle ne pouvait pas baisser les bras dès le premier jour!

_Je suis une Mikazuki non de non! Et les Mikazuki ne connaissaient pas la défaite! _Pensa-t-elle remplie d'une nouvelle détermination.

Hanai regarde une dernière fois son reflet dans la vitre, sourit pour se donner du courage et entra dans la boutique.

* * *

Alors que Lexus noir s'arrêtait doucement devant les grilles du lycée Nekoma, the plus part of lycéens se retournèrent les yeux brillant de curiosité.

A travers la vitre de la voiture, Shira soupira déjà d'agacement en apercevant son nouveau lycée. Anxieuse, elle s'est enfuie dans une masse de cheveux noirs de jais et lança un coup d'oeil à sa cheville.

_Je te préviens, si tu me lâches une seconde fois, je t'ampute ce coup-ci._

Aijiro Yume, le chauffeur personnel et ami des Mikazuki depuis de longues années, a observé le comportement nerveux de la jeune fille. Il se tourne lentement vers elle et lui un sourire rassurant.

-T'inquiètes pas tout va bien se passer, dit-il calmement. Sois juste naturelle et aimable.

Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir le portier mais retint son geste. Une nouvelle fois il est tourné vers elle, son sourire passe à moqueur.

-Tout compte ne fait pas, soit naturelle, soit facile à obtenir pour aujourd'hui.

-Aijiro t'es viré.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça.

-Heureusement pour toi.

Aijiro gloussa and lui adresse un clin d'oeil avant de descendre de la voiture pour venir lui ouvrir. Farfly a déjà ressemblé à un petit animal farouche, a été retrouvé dans le milieu, beaucoup de personnes, avec le temps qu'il a fini par créer un masque froid d'indifférence mais ses longs mois de convalescence semblaient l'avoir rendu encore plus sauvage . Et plus grognon.

C'est pourquoi, ne pas agir naturellement pour son premier jour de cours n'était-ce pas qu'une simple taquinerie.

Les groupes de lycéens se sont cachés devant le portail. Chacun son petit commentaire ou sa petite interrogation.

Qui était cette fille qui se ramenait dès la rentrée dans une voiture de luxe avec un chauffeur particulier? D'où dit-elle? Comment se faisait-il que personne ne soit jamais vu?

Attiré par tout ce brouhaha, Kuroo Testuro avec un jeune homme avec des cheveux noirs en bataille, un combat en s'approchant.

-Oi qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? **Matsuko Deluxe** arrive en limousine ou quoi? Plaisanta-t-il en s'arrêtant près d'un groupe de garçon.

-Ah salut Kuroo! Lui sourit un des garçons. Non c'est une nouvelle élève.

Kuroo fit la moue, légèrement déçu. Tout ce que vous voulez de nouveau pour une nouvelle? Ce n'était pas rare chaque année. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui se dévouait pour l'accueillir, l'intégrer à s'intégrer dans un groupe et plus personne n'en parle.

Curieux, il leva les yeux vers la belle voiture noire et la jeune fille qui descend. Il était assez long, mais il était tellement facile. Ses longs cheveux noirs et soyeux étaient attachés en queue de cheval haute.

Elle portait l'uniforme féminin de Nekoma, une chemise blanche rehaussée d'un col marin avec un nœud rouge autour du cou et une jupe courte bleue marine. Kuroo fronça les sourcils en regardant ses jambes, on dirait qu'il n'ya rien qui se passe.

Il l'observa un nom de tête avec son chauffeur et s'avancer vers les grilles du lycée d'une démarche souple et assurée. D'un air suffisant elle foudroya du regard les plus curieux qui s'approchèrent trop d'elle et se fraya un passage à travers la foule des lycéens. Son joli visage se tordait dans une mouche agacée lorsque deux lycéennes crièrent en se sautant dans les bras. Elle a des yeux et elle est comme elle a deux enfants bruyants.

-Elle est jolie, soufflez un élève à sa droite. Elle a de ces jambes!

-Elle à l'air garce avec son petit air supérieur! Cracha une autre élève d'un mauvais air.

-Peut-être mais elle est bandante ..

-Les mecs vous êtes êtes de vrais obsédés!

Kuroo ricana en croisant le regard de la fille mais ne met que donner sa raison à son comparé masculin. Elle avait une jolie silhouette de sport et de jambes particulièrement agréables à regarder. Lorsqu'elle passe devant lui, il se distingue nettement de ce qu'il était pour une chaussette. C'était une orthèse stabilisatrice de cheville, prescrite aux sportifs et à une blessure grave. Kuroo s'aperçoit qu'elle ne se trouvait pas quand son pied était en contact avec le sol. Trop absorbé dans sa contemplation et dans ses hypothèses sur comment il a bien pu se retrouver avec ça, il ne s'est jamais échappé avant de s'être arrêté pour demander son chemin à un groupe de fille particulièrement antipathiques.

Shira fit de son mieux pour contenir son agacement devant les regards avides de curiosité de ceux qui voudraient être ses nouveaux camarades. Elle a essayé de se rendre un chemin à travers les différents groupes pour rejoindre le bâtiment le plus proche avant d'en encastrer un dans un mur. Son père n'avait rien voulu dire, il avait dit qu'il était en Lexus avec un chauffeur privé n'était pas le meilleur moyen pour se fondre dans la masse dès le premier jour et maintenant voilà le résultat.

_Toujours plus malin que les autres Yukio Mikazuki_ , pensa-t-elle.

Elle était habituée à avoir tous les regards braqués sur elle pendant les matchs ou les entretiens, à chaque fois qu'elle s'en allait à coup de grands sourires professionnels ou à coup de regards acérés. Mais aujourd'hui c'était son premier jour dans son nouveau lycée et _pour une fois qu'il_ aurait été aimé.

Essayant d'ignorer les regards insistants de ses nouvelles camarades, Shira resserra sa victoire sur son sac et son accélération. Seulement une douleur vive lui meurtrie la cheville la forçant à ralentir. Son opération date de plusieurs mois et ses séances de kinésithérapeute la soulageaient mais la douleur était toujours là. Lancinante and vicieuse like to this caller

Elle a analysé avec attention les bâtiments devant elle. Comment était-elle sensée rejoindre le bureau du proviseur alors qu'elle ignorait complètement où il se permettait? Elle se rend à l'évidence et interpella la première personne qui passait à sa portée.

_Être aimable_ , se rappela-t-elle en représentant aux paroles d'Aijiro.

-Excusez-moi où est-ce que je peux trouver le bureau du proviseur? Demanda-t-elle avec plus de courtoisie possible à un groupe de filles.

Une fille aux cheveux châtains coiffés en deux couettes et au visage poudré de blush se tournent vers elle et lui lança un regard de défis. Elle a la poitrine et a répondu à une voix faussement aimable, ses lèvres roses sont protégées d'un sourire hypocrite.

-Dans le bâtiment à proximité des gymnases, au deuxième étage.

-Merci.

-Jolie voiture, lança la fille tandis que ses amies gloussaient dans son dos.

_Reste aimable même si ses camarades sont des inconvénients._

Shira grogna d'exaspération. Il fallait qu'elle tombe sur un groupe de pimbêche, évidement. C'était le parfait cliché de la pauvre nouvelle arrivant dans son nouveau lycée et se faisant prendre en grippe par trois filles prétentieuses. Un sourire étira furtivement ses lèvres, à côtés des pestes qu'elle avait dû supporter à Arabi et dans sa propre équipe, ces pauvres filles n'étaient pas bien impressionnantes.

-Jolie coiffure.

Elle leur offrit un sourire suffisant et poursuivit son chemin comme si de rien n'était, ignorant les commentaires acides des filles dans son dos. Il lui en fallait beaucoup plus pour perdre son sang froid. Comme le lui répétait souvent son père : pourquoi s'énerver alors que rien n'était plus désarmant qu'un regard glacial accompagné d'un sourire mauvais ?

La sonnerie résonna au moment où elle franchissait les portes du bâtiment. Elle se dépêcha de monter au deuxième étage avant d'être prise au piège par la masse d'étudiant. Les couloirs blancs et nus lui rappelèrent ceux de l'hôpital.

_Manque juste l'odeur de désinfectant et on y est. Remarque si j'attends encore un peu que les couloirs se remplissent on se croira dans un asile. _

Amusée, Shira sourit puis se remit à chercher le bureau du proviseur des yeux. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçu elle hésita un instant puis finit par toquer.

Le proviseur, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années au visage disgracieux, bien que souriant, et aux tempes grisonnantes, lui ouvrit la porte. Il l'invita à entrer et lorsqu'il aperçu son attelle il lui tira aimablement la chaise. Son corps semblait avoir déjà assimiler le fait que pour aujourd'hui elle devrait en toute circonstance rester aimable, car elle le remercia d'un sourire en ignorant le regard compatissant qu'il lui adressa.

_Je hais d'ores et déjà cet homme, _pensa-t-elle.

Au moment où il refermait la porte, un nouvel homme d'âge mûr habillé en tenu de sport avec le blason de Nekoma sur la poitrine apparut. Shira se releva et s'inclina poliment.

-Voici Monsieur Nekomata l'entraîneur de l'équipe de volley du lycée et voici Mademoiselle Mikazuki Shirayuri notre nouvelle élève, les présenta le proviseur.

-Enchantée Nekomata-sensei.

-Mikazuki hein ? Répéta le vieil homme avec un petit sourire en coin. Comme Yukio Mikaruki ?

Shira tiqua et releva vivement son regard aux reflets rouges vers lui. Elle hocha lentement la tête. C'était donc lui l'entraîneur dont son père lui avait parlé. Cet homme aux allures de vieillard inoffensif semblait encore très vif d'esprit et aussi espiègle qu'un enfant. Elle avait bien remarqué l'éclat de curiosité et de malice qui avait éclairé son regard lorsqu'il avait entendu son nom.

-Bienvenue à Nekoma Mikazuki-chan, déclara finalement l'entraîneur en lui souriant. J'imagine que l'on se reverra vite.

Shira fronça les sourcils d'un air soupçonneux tandis qu'ils se jaugèrent du regard. Le proviseur mit fin à leur échange en demandant au vieil homme la raison de sa venue. Polie, et surtout très peu intéressée, elle ne prêta pas attention à leur échange et se rassit lorsque son pied commença à lui faire mal. Elle profita de ce moment pour observer son environnement tout en sentant de temps à autre les regards des deux hommes dans son dos.

Le lieu de travail du proviseur était plutôt en désordre pour un jour de rentrée scolaire. Les étagères accrochaient au mur étaient remplies de livres, de quelques cadres photo, de médailles et de trophées sportifs. Des papiers traînaient dans un coin tandis que plusieurs stylos étaient éparpillés un peu partout sur le bureau en bois clair. Comment pouvait-il travailler sérieusement au milieu de tout ce bazar ? Elle serra ses mains sur ses genoux en se retenant de le ranger. S'ils la voyaient se jeter sur le bureau pour le ranger au millimètre près et elle passerait pour une maniaque.

Ce qu'elle était. Mais pour aujourd'hui elle devait seulement se montrer _aimable_.

-Excusez-moi, dit-il en refermant la porte derrière lui. Un petit... ennui de gestion.

Il s'assit derrière son bureau et en voyant le regard insistant de la Mikazuki se sentit obliger de remettre un peu d'ordre.

-Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer Mademoiselle, commença l'homme d'une voix presque amicale en redressant son pot à crayon. Vous semblez être en bonne voix de guérison c'est une agréable nouvelle.

Elle hocha doucement la tête et sourit poliment. D'ordinaire elle avait toujours tendance à se méfier des gens trop gentils ou trop heureux lors d'une première rencontre. Ce genre de personne qui inspirait la confiance, qui vous amadouait et qui, à peine quelques secondes après, attendez quelque chose de vous.

Trop gentil pour être honnête.

_Ou comme dirait mamie Sayuri. Celui-là il sentait trop bon pour être vraiment propre..._

-Votre père m'a expliqué que vous risquiez de rependre votre entraînement au cours de l'année et qu'il faudrait donc envisager un aménagement d'emploi du temps.

-Mon père est très...prévoyant. Je ne reprendrais pas les entraînements avant un bon moment malheureusement donc inutile de vous en inquiéter pour l'instant.

-Ne soyez pas pessimiste voyons !

-Je ne le suis pas, répliqua-t-elle toujours aussi calmement. Je suis seulement plus réaliste que lui.

Son regard s'assombrit un instant alors qu'elle sembla se murer dans un silence douloureux. Le proviseur se gratta la gorge, légèrement mal à l'aise devant l'attitude froide et lointaine de la jeune fille. Il se leva de sa chaise de bureau et s'approcha de la grande fenêtre derrière lui en croisant les bras dans son dos.

-Accepteriez-vous de devenir la manager du club de volley ? Demanda-t-il soudainement en sortant de ses réflexions.

-Pardon ?

Toujours se méfier des plus bienveillants. Toujours. D'autant plus lorsque ceux-ci se trouvent en position de force.

_Un petit ennui de gestion hein ?_ _Ouais, ouais.. Je le hais encore plus. _

Soudainement moins aimable, Shira croisa le regard de l'homme qui scrutait sa réaction.

Le visage souriant du vieux s'imprima dans son esprit. Elle l'avait immédiatement trouvé sournois celui-là...

Devant son silence, le proviseur poursuivit.

-Chaque élève doit choisir un club en début d'année, expliqua-t-il. Je suis conscient que vous auriez peut-être préféré pouvoir jouer mais dans votre...état je pense que c'est un bon compromis..

-Mon état ? Le coupa-t-elle sa voix ressembla davantage à un grognement. Je ne suis pas mourante et je n'ai pas encore fait _définitivement_ une croix sur le volley.

Le regard qu'elle lui jeta fut certainement le plus glacial qu'aucun élève ne lui avait jamais jeté, mais il ne releva pas cette impolitesse. Il n'avait pas été très délicat et derrière cette froideur apparente il comprit qu'il l'avait blessé. Et puis ils avaient besoin d'elle.

-Non bien sûr ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, reprit l'homme avec un sourire d'excuse. Mais avec votre expérience nous avons pensé que vous serez un très bon atout pour l'équipe.

_En gros ils veulent m'utiliser, _pensa-t-elle amèrement_._

Elle avait gagné un grands nombre de prix et jouait au volley depuis qu'elle était en âge de marcher, elle était un atout pour n'importe quelle équipe. Mais seulement en tant que joueuse. Elle avait toujours été sur le terrain, elle ne savait d'ailleurs pas vraiment en quoi le travail d'une manager consistait.

Était-elle sensée apporter des bouteilles d'eau fraîche aux joueurs ? Nettoyer leurs maillots sales et puants ? Leur sourire niaisement en leur souhaitant bonne chance ? Les réconforter si jamais ils perdaient ?

Si elle détestait les enfants ce n'était pas pour rien, alors devenir la mère de substitution d'un groupe d'adolescents idiots et bourrés d'hormones c'était un non catégorique.

Elle n'était sensée rester dans ce lycée que provisoirement et s'engager dans un club ne faisait pas partie de ses plans. Encore moins le club de volley du lycée.

_C'est mort_, pensa-t-elle en le regardant.

Le proviseur parut comprendre le fond de sa pensée, car il tenta de l'amadouer en lui racontant que c'était certainement la dernière année que l'entraîneur Nekomata s'occuperait du club et que cette nouvelle équipe était plus que prometteuse. Il ajouta sur un ton rempli d'espoir, accompagné d'un sourire qui se voulait bienveillant, que ça serait un moyen pour elle d'avoir accès au terrain après l'entraînement des garçons. En voyant une lueur d'intérêt illuminer ses yeux pourpres l'homme continua sur cette lancée.

-Je pourrais utiliser le gymnase ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'un air soupçonneux. Vraiment ?

-Bien sûr ! En tant que manager vous faites partie de l'équipe, vous avez le droit au même titre que les joueurs de vous rendre au gymnase. Dans des heures bien définies évidement.

Shira l'observa avec attention et reconsidéra la question.

-C'est Monsieur Nekomata lui-même qui l'a proposé, continua le proviseur. Je ne vous demande pas de me donner votre réponse immédiatement mais allez rencontrer l'équipe et observez les au moins pendant un ou deux entraînements. Qu'en dites-vous ?

Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, elle finit par pencher vers le pour. Ils avaient besoin d'elle et ce poste pouvait lui offrir quelques avantages non négligeables dans sa situation.

_Je les laisse croire qu'ils peuvent m'utiliser afin de mieux pouvoir me servir d'eux_, se dit-elle. _C'est plutôt équitable... En tout cas ça m'arrange..._

Elle avait fait beaucoup de sacrifices pour devenir une championne et même une blessure grave ne l'avait pas arrêté dans sa course à la victoire. Alors supporter une bande d'adolescents, même idiots, quelques heures par semaine c'était tout à fait dans ses cordes.

D'autant plus qu'elle n'aurait à endosser ce rôle que quelques mois tout au plus. Dès que sa cheville serait guérie elle réintégrerait Arabi et elle redeviendrait l'éclair du terrain. Mais ça ils n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir pour le moment.

Elle avait vu son rêve lui glisser entre les doigts et tout s'effondrer autour d'elle.

Il était hors de question que cela se reproduise.

_Les Mikazuki ne connaissent pas la défaite._

-Très bien je ferais de mon mieux, répond-elle finalement.

-Merveilleux! Vous n'aurez qu'à passer voir Monsieur Nekomata à la fin d'un entraînement. Il fait la surprise à ses joueurs.

_Tu as l'adorateur ta surprise vieille branche_ , pensa-t-elle en sortant du bureau du proviseur.


End file.
